


The Fear Of Comparison

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: This was inspired by a general prompt:  A person has a crush on you so they hired me to play the guitar and help them serenade you. But too fuckin bad for them you end up falling in love with me instead”.  But I flipped it around a bit.





	

"Hi Mrs Clarke, is Archie in?"

"Hi Finn love, yeah, he's in his room. Hold on a tick I'll go fetch him." Archie's mum placed the receiver down on the telephone table and Finn could hear faint calling in the background.

After a minute's wait for what seemed like forever, Finn heard his best mate. "How do Finlay? What can I do for you this fine eve?"

"I bloody asked her Arch. I got some balls and I asked her. And she said yes." Finn panted not sure if it was from excitement or panic.

"Erm what? You asked who? And what did yer ask 'em?" Archie questioned, perplexed by his mates breathless junterings.

"Rachel Earl of course. I asked her out! We were both queuing up to buy the Crowded House Best of Album and she smiled and held her copy up. So I blurted something about falling at her feet and she laughed. Then, I just did it. I asked her to go on a date with us on Friday." He responded with panic even more evident in his shaky breath.

"That's brilliant news, but why'd yer sound so weird?"

"Well, I didn't think she'd say yes. I mean, she's out of my league and that, I didn't really expect her to accept. So I don't actually have a plan. And see'n as its the night after tomorrow I don't have long to come up with summet."

"Well calm down. She's not out of your league; you're both attractive and enjoy good music. From what Izzy says she's really fun; she sounds perfect for yer." Archie replied calmly trying to ease Finn's unsettled nerves.

"Yeah, but where should I take her? I mean it's gotta be summet good to impress her if I want her ta date us again."

"I don't know her mate. You'd have to ask Izzy for ideas."

"I did, she reckons Rae's more into a chilled chat and beers rather than fine dining. And I know she likes her music, but there's no decent gigs on at the moment. So I thought that I could take her to The Swan beer garden for dinner and drinks and maybe you could swing by with your guitar and sing your A cappella version of Return Of The Mack?" Finn bit his lip and held his breath in anticipation.

"Erm...." Archie coughed to clear his throat. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

Finn burst in preventing Archie from finishing his sentence. "PLEASE ARCH. I need you!" Finn begged. "I'll never ask you to do anything ever again."

"I've heard that one before Finlay. Ok, just this once; I actually wanna get to know the lass that's got Mr Cool Nelson all hot under the collar.

Finn scoffed at Archie's description of him. "Thanks, Arch, I'll buy all your drinks on Saturday night."

"I'm going to hold you to that Nelson. Anyway, I better go practice."

"Ok pal, anytime after 8:00pm then, yeah? See yer." Finn breathed a sigh of relief as he placed the headset down.

The following day and evening went slowly for Finn as he waited for his date with Rae. He called all of his friends repeatedly to ask for their advice. After the third call, Izzy threatened to tell Rae how he'd been acting like a Take That fan at an after show party if he didn't stop calling her. He panicked and slammed the phone down after that. He really didn't want the girl he fancied to realise what a love struck puppy he was. He did have a bit of a cool reputation and didn't want her to find out he wasn't just yet.

He managed to make it through Friday at college without mentioning her to his friends. In fact, he avoided contact with them altogether as he knew he wouldn't be able to stay silent on the subject. He hurried to and from each lesson and then ran home after the last bell. 

He had a great deal of preening to undertake before his date so had to rush to be out of the house for 6:30 pm. After he shaved, showered and slipped on his favourite underpants he opted for dark denim jeans and Oasis tee. He'd seen Rae wearing a similar top a few days before so knew she liked them. He gargled a pint of mouthwash, fiddled with his hair some more and smothered himself in CKOne just before he donned his crash helmet and set off.

He arrived exactly on time. Rae's mum let him into the front room and smirked at him before she shouted up the stairs at full volume that 'a hunk' was waiting for her in the front room. He felt his cheeks burn and knew they would be shining beet red.

Rae's mum introduced herself to him as Linda after she stopped chuckling. She quizzed him on his intentions towards her daughter as she looked him directly in the eye. Fortunately, Rae walked into the room at that exact moment and told her mum to stop being so embarrassing. Finn scoffed out loud in a mixture of relief and amusement and they left the Earl household and headed towards Finn's bike.

Finn thought she seemed apprehensive to climb onto his bike at first. She looked worried so he promised he'd take good care of her. He made sure her crash helmet was securely fastened, showed her how to get on the bike and held her hand as she climbed on behind him. He gave her a reassuring smile which she returned before they set off. It felt so good to have her hands on him. He felt a warm comfort tingle throughout his body when she shuffled forward and moved her hands from his sides to clasped together in front of his waist. He enjoyed it so much he went the long way to the pub to extend the thrill of her closeness. She was still holding him tight when they arrived and they both giggled and smiled bashfully as they walked to the pub entrance hand in hand.

They ordered Snakebites at the same time and chuckled that they ordered the same thing. They chose from the menu whilst waiting for their drinks and then headed outside. The landlord of the Swan was friendly with Finn so had saved him a secluded bench in the beer garden. 

Finn was happy that he kept his nerves intact as they sat together chatting. Rae was so verbose and funny that speaking to her was just so natural. He even managed to hold it together when she unzipped and removed her leather jacket to reveal an exceedingly sheer burgundy top with a satisfying low v in the neck. Finn's eyes almost popped out of his head for a moment as he looked directly down her top at her extraordinary cleavage. He continued his gaze down the length of her body taking in the view of her longs legs in her denim skirt. Rae coughed to gain Finn's attention.

"I'm sorry Rae. It's just you're so hot." He couldn't believe his own open flirting. "Any bloke wouldn't be able to resist." He straightened his shoulder in the way he did when he was nervous but he also smirked as he gazed through his eyelashes.

Rae happened to be taking a slurp of her drink at that exact moment and spat out the alcohol in a spray as she went to laugh at the same time as swallow. They both giggled.

"I've heard about the famous Nelson charm." She laughed. "Yer don't look half bad yourself." She purred and he felt his chest puff with pride and happiness. The date was going well; she seemed to like him too.

The food came as they were mid-flirt and caused a slump in the conversation. Finn's chicken cordon bleu was so delicious he went quiet while he polished it off but he noticed Rae pushing her sausage and mash around the plate. 

He pointed to her meal. "Is there something wrong with that? I can have word at the bar and get them to replace it?" He smiled 

She dipped her eyebrows in the middle as though annoyed. "There's nothing wrong with it. I'm just not very hungry." She smiled but Finn wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure. I don't mind...." He didn't manage to finish his sentence before Rae snapped at him.

"I said it were fine? So leave it will yer." She pushed half a sausage into her mouth and slammed her knife and fork down on the table. 

She chewed on the food slowly whilst Finn attempted to apologise. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to force you into eating when you're not hungry." He was blithering trying to get back the connection they had earlier on. "I mean I've got a big appetite and I forget that others don't and that." He looked up and she feigned a smile.

"It's fine." She said, but she clearly didn't want to talk about it any further.

Finn was relieved when Archie turned up holding his guitar. "Here he is." Finn beamed. "Rae, this is me mate Archie. He's come to sing to us." He smiled and Rae re-tuned a genuine smile at both her and Archie. 

"Ooh, what are you gonna sing?" She questioned looking re-enthused as she held her hand out for Archie to shake. 

She looked at him funny and Finn didn't like it at all. He noticed her giggle and bite her lip as Archie spoke to her. He didn't have a clue what the joke was, he was too busy staring at the visible flush on Rae's neck and chest as she looked Archie up and down. He started to gnaw at his bottom lip, uncertain what to do about his treacherous friend moving in on the girl he'd been crushing on for over a year.

"FINN!" Archie yelled and made him jump. 

Finn didn't hear a heard a word they had been saying. He was in his own head, thinking over and over how Archie, his best friend was flirting with Rae. He wanted to punch him so bad but stopped himself by balling his fists and digging his nails into his palms. "What?" Finn grumped.

Both Archie and Rae were smirking at him as Archie spoke. "You've been sitting there mumbling, looking into thin air! I said did yer want me ta sing the song yer planned for this beautiful girl?"

Finn looked over to Rae and she smiled. He remembered he asked his friend to come and sing and she looked happy again. "Oh yeah, of course. Take it away Archie."

Archie started to strum on is acoustic guitar as Rae and Finn beamed at each other to the opening bars of the Mark Morrison song.

Oh, oo-o-oh, come on, ooh, yeah  
Well I tried to tell you so (yes, I did)  
But I guess you didn't know, as I said the story goes  
Baby, now I got the flow  
'Cause I knew it from the start  
Baby, when you broke my heart  
That I had to come again and show you that I'm real  
All those times I said that I love you

Finn was always so impressed with his friend's talents. He looked over to Rae to see if she was enjoying it as much he was and she looked mesmerised. He felt that same knot in the pit of his stomach and heat rage around his body. He was stupid to think a girl as funny and interesting as Rae would be into him. It was clear that she only had eyes for his friend and who could blame her.

He didn't know what to do. He thought about storming off, but that wouldn't be cool. He decided to wait for the song to end then offer to leave them to it as they clearly only had eyes for each other.

(You lied to me) Yes, I tried, yes, I tried  
(You lied to me) Even though you know I'd die for you  
(You lied to me) Yes, I cried, yes, I cried  
It is.

Finn couldn't bear it anymore the longer he sat watching Archie and Rae stare at one another the more angry and hot he became. Before Archie finished the song Finn stood up and started to clap slowly and sarcastically.

"Well, thanks for the song Archie. You really stole the show." He sneered and looked over to Rae.

Archie looked confused as he stopped strumming. "What's wrong mate?" He looked concerned.

"Don't act all innocent Arch." He pointed in Rae's direction. "The minute you saw that gorgeous girl you started flirting." He shouted. "Making eyes at her when you realised how witty and fun she is. Completely forgot how I've fancied her for over a year. You just walk in and take over."

"I, I, didn't mate. I promise!" Archie was almost in tears as he held his hand in surrender. "Like you've talked of nothing but Rae for over a year. I would never do that; I came here tonight cos you asked us. Said you needed us and I agreed cos you're me mate and I love yer!"

Finn felt guilty straight away. He did beg him to come, it's not his fault that everyone important always likes him more. "I'm sorry mate." Finn grabbed Archie and embraced him. "It's just I saw the way Rae were looking at yer and I realised nobody cool, beautiful and fun is ever gonna look at me like that. I'm sorry." He looked to Rae. "I guess I'll leave you guys to it, yeah?" Finn wiped a stray tear away from his cheek and turned to walk away.

"Ahem!" Rae coughed loudly making Finn stop in his tracks. "You will do no such thing, Finn Nelson." She called and he turned around. "I agreed to come on a date with you tonight because I like yer. I enjoyed the thoughtful gesture of your friend singing for us and showed my appreciation. I dunno what's going on in yer head Nelson but if I'd known you were a paranoid mess I would have asked you out months ago."

Finn's jaw dropped in shock as he chuckled. "You mean you still like us after that display?" He was confused but the dopey smile on his face reflected just how happy he was.  
"I like you more after that." She smiled. "It made me realise we have more in common than I thought." She held her hand out to him. "How about you walk us home and I can tell you all about why I didn't finish me dinner tonight?"

He smiled and accepted her hand. "I'd like that very much."

The end


End file.
